Prince Zaron
Prince Zaron is the head of Dark Nova, a powerful criminal organization, and the tertiary antagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2. Background Origins In his youth, Zaron received excellent martial arts training, which would make him a deadly opponent whether he was armed or not. It is unknown how Zaron became Prince, but he had already climbed high in the ranks of the Dark Nova criminal organization by the opening of the twenty-first century, replacing the Thunderqueen as leader following her death in 2002, during which Dark Nova almost fell apart following a quarrel with Queen Zygen. His headquarters were a castle in Nevada. Zaron took a great deal of interest in dealing with the International Alliance; knowing that they were the masters of the earth, he hoped to ally himself with them and expand Dark Nova's power to even greater levels. Additionally, Zaron immediately made it a priority to form a close relationship with the Emperor Mr. Stupid NoHead, but the two lost contact in 2007 after the Dark Lord was blasted into comatose. Personality Zaron, according to Summer Petersen, relied too much on his ability to read others. Whereas it was true that he was an excellent judge of character, he did believe himself to be inherently superior to everyone. His creepy demeanor together with his formidable brain and resourcefulness backed up his claim somewhat. He did underestimate the ability of any underage individuals to defend themselves adequately, which was why Vincent and the Petersen siblings were able to get the better of him. He knew both magic and mutantry and the Force existed and respected it but never truly understood it. He also considered himself a cultured man. He did appreciate high living, dining at exclusive restaurants and sponsoring museums and galleries. He once forgave a rival after the rival presented him an extremely rare miniature Mercury flytrap. Such a gift, Zaron mused, was enough to show him that the man was civilized and therefore his mistake could be forgiven. Zaron also prided himself on his emotional control, which he attributed to his cold-blooded, reptilian ancestry. He felt that mammalian races such as Humans, and especially children, were too easily ruled by their emotions, and that in particular they were susceptible to uncontrolled rage. His own "cold" anger was more controllable, and thus, he felt, superior. This facade only dropped on the occasion that Summer Petersen, who he was very attracted to, broke free of his charms and attempted to incapacitate him. His attraction to her was somewhat hypocritical, as he generally had a no-minor policy and was prejudiced against them (though in all fairness, Petersen was only two months from becoming a legal adult, and a lot of people consider her to be at least pretty, so calling his attraction to her young body and celebrated status hypocrisy or pedophilia is something of a stretch). While a Human (and again, according to him, a child) might seek immediate vengeance, Zaron was content to plan his revenge carefully, so as to ensure success, even if it required waiting for years to implement the plan. However, while Zaron's anger built up slowly, in the end it was the very uncontrolled rage he believed himself immune to that doomed him. He was able to find entertainment in even the most hum-drum tasks and, like Zira Miranda Grover, he felt that boredom was for those who lacked imagination. Powers and abilities Prince Zaron was a powerful Dark mutant, capable of controlling several objects at once with his mind. Zaron kept himself in top physical condition, and as such, he was dangerous even when confronted alone. His excellent martial arts training made him a deadly opponent whether he was armed or not. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Upon learning that Vincent Organa was seeking out his primary benefactor Zira Miranda Grover, Zaron rushed to defend her and placed a great bounty on Organa's head. Disguised as Xydarone IV and B-490, Summer Petersen and GTR-10 became guests of Dark Nova’s leader. Zaron saw through their disguises, but he immediately was taken by Petersen's charms and pleas for mercy, and realized she was still a teenager and not fully "developed", and asked them what they were after, sardonically suggesting they opt to try an open request "for once". Petersen tried to negotiate an alliance with Prince Zaron and Dark Nova, offering him money in exchange for helping them, but Zaron greedily took the money and refused to discuss attacking Empress Zira. Zaron attempted to seduce Petersen, which made the already suspicious GTR-10 furious. Fortunately, GTR-10 was able to remove Summer from the influence of Zaron’s mind-affecting promises of glory. Summer distracted Zaron long enough to allow GTR-10 to escape with the information that Zaron was the one behind the bounty on Vincent. Petersen, however, temporarily became Zaron's prisoner. GTR-10 met up with Vincent Organa, and together they formed a rescue party, along with Andrew and Joshua Petersen. They were able to break into Zaron’s palace through the sewers. There, they freed Petersen, infuriating Zaron, who came forth upon seeing a chance to trap Petersen in a one-on-one situation. He fired several coils of energy at Summer Petersen, forcing her to throw up a magical shield to block, weakening her. When Joshua arrived inside the throne room, Prince Zaron flung a knife at Summer, but Joshua nobly leaped in her path to save her and consequently died. Organa came to Petersen's aid and they all in their cruiser. The palace crumpled to the ground, crushing Zaron in the process. Boys vs. Girls 3 It is mentioned that regardless of Zaron's death, his friend's nephew Talolare took control of Dark Nova, which underwent a civil war and at least one offshoot. Graphic novels ''Boys vs. Girls 2 (graphic novel) In the graphic novel, Zaron's role was similar to his role in the chapter book, however he was neither tall nor slim, but the cruel portrayal of him in the book matched the book's description. He killed Joshua Petersen when he dueled Summer in his throne room, hurling telekinetic objects at her forcing her to over-exert her magic to defend herself (Summer was weakened by use of magic while Zaron flung a sword hanging on the wall at her). Joshua jumped in front of Summer to save her and consequently died. Summer shot Zaron in the forehead like she did in the chapter book, but he did not disintegrate and instead died naturally with a preservable corpse. Boys vs. Girls 2 (graphic novelization) Zaron's role in the non-canon version of the graphic novelization is omitted entirely. Relationships Romantic relations Generally a fan of the short-term relationship, Zaron naturally was quick to terminate his intimate relations, usually with large compensation to the female, other times with a poisonous injection (which they would not know of until it was too late). He followed a strict no post-relationship contact policy, which on at least one noted occasion, he had to terminate the woman when she attempted to contact him again. Summer Petersen .]] Zaron also became enamored of Summer Petersen due to her unconventional body and celebrated viral status and attempted to seduce her. As with his other schemes, this backfired dramatically. He used words of persuasion and promises of glory to hypnotize her, and for a time he was successful. However, after GTR-10 brought her back to her senses, she quickly rebuffed his advances by attempting to incapacitate him with her laser sword, leaving an enraged Zaron to lock her up. References Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Normal weight characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Princes Category:Criminals Category:7 foot characters Category:2010s deaths